


The Rebound

by Torytigress92



Series: In A Parallel and/or Alternate Universe Far, Far Away... [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Jane is loving it, And Loki is loving it, Dark!Jane, Dark!Loki, F/F, F/M, Female!Loki - Freeform, Foursome, Jane's not feeling too well-disposed towards Thor these days, Light BDSM, Loki Doubles, Loki is a kinky sod, Multi, PWP, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Profanity, Rough Sex, Smut, Some potentially dub-con content, There is literally no plot here, Threesome - F/M/M, explicit content, female!Loki/Jane Foster - Freeform, heavy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torytigress92/pseuds/Torytigress92
Summary: First posted on Tumblr. After breaking up with Thor, Jane finds herself with a very tempting proposition by the God of Mischief...





	The Rebound

The Rebound

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Lokane  
Warnings: Rough sex, D/s, Light BDSM, Threesome, Dub-Con, DP, Foursome, PWP, Foreplay, Lesbian, swearing, sexual talk, Dark!Loki, Dark!Jane.  
Timeline: Post speculated events of Thor: the Dark World.

* * *

_‘It is not enough to conquer. One must know how to seduce.’_   
_\- Voltaire_

It had been over a month since Jane had returned from Asgard, bruised, battered and not a little relieved just to be back on home soil. Yes, Asgard had been something beyond her wildest dreams but…everything that had happened there, she’d rather forget.

Along with a certain golden-haired God she had basically broken up with, on the basis they could not work. After everything that had happened, to her personally, and on a wider scale…she just couldn’t do it.

No doubt it made her a coward, in the eyes of some, but she didn’t care. They all hated her anyway, for being mortal and not as good as the Aesir in their eyes, despite the fact she could run some rings around their best scientific minds.

After their adventures, though, she just wanted some peace. Even if peace was in short supply lately.

She continually suffered from nightmares and flashbacks, of everything that had happened and how close they’d been to defeat, and then…not.

At the thought, Jane paused in her walk, through the cold, empty hallways of the old Naval College at Greenwich, where she’d been conducting her research when Thor stormed back into her life for all too short a time.

As she rested her head against the cold stone pillar beside her, she exhaled shakily. “It’s better this way,” she murmured to herself. “It wouldn’t have worked. We’re from different worlds…”

“Truer words have never been spoken…” a voice suddenly called from the shadows, as Jane jumped out of her skin, eyes staring around her desperately. Because she knew that voice, silky, seductive, mocking and cold, had been forced to hear it often during their journey to Svartalfheim, heard it in her nightmares regularly. He’d escaped at the end of their battle with Malekith, slipping away into the shadows before they’d even realised it.

“Loki,” she breathed, feeling a familiar spike of fear in her breast, but as she’d always done during their time together, she thrust it down where it wouldn’t show, remembering the blind anger that had filled her the first time she ever saw him, and the punch she’d dealt him across his jaw. It kept her strong, as she turned to face him, standing watching her with amusement in his cruel green eyes, clothed not in his Asgardian armour but in a very well tailored black suit, complete with a green patterned scarf. His dark hair brushed his shoulders, gleaming dimly in the scant light of the hall, as Jane watched him narrowly, well aware that she possessed neither the strength nor the speed to either escape or fight him. Her best bet was to hope Heimdall saw him and Thor came….

Not that she particularly liked that scenario, she was done with the whole damsel in distress thing, and Odin probably wouldn’t let him come anyway. _And Daddy’s little boy always does as he’s told…_

* * *

The bitter thought came and went, as Loki sauntered gracefully over to her, his eyes alight with mischief and something else, his lips quirked in a cruel smirk. “What are you doing here?” she asked, abruptly.

“I could ask the same of you. I’d thought to see you the blissful Princess of Asgard by now…unless ahhhh,” the word was a purr that made Jane bristle, as that cruel smirk grew, and she really wanted to smack it off. “Let me guess. The All-Father said jump, and as always, Thor asked him how high?”

“I ended it with him, actually,” Jane snapped, a lot cooler than she felt inside. Loki’s brow rose, as he considered her a little less scornfully now.

“I am impressed. It’s not often Thor is thwarted in his conquests,” he murmured. “Saw the light at last, did we?”

“What are you doing here, Loki?” Jane refused to play his game, folding her arms defiantly. Loki’s smile only grew. “Better hurry up and get lost, or Heimdall might see you.”

“Heimdall cannot see me, Jane. My powers are unfettered, I am hidden from his sight, as are you,” he told her quietly, as if confiding a secret to her, and Jane’s stomach bottomed out.

“So why are you here? What do you want?” she asked again, getting tired of his evasions despite the fear that still gnawed at her gut.

“Merely to see how you are faring, my lady,” he replied, a touch mockingly, as Jane rolled her eyes.

“Pull the other one,” she snorted, as Loki frowned at her unfamiliar phrasing, before he smirked again.

“Regardless, it is true enough,” he sighed. “So distrustful of me, Jane. Did I not earn your trust on our little adventure?”

“Excuse me if watching you cut off your own brother’s hand and handing me over to Malekith doesn’t exactly make me all fuzzy and warm inside,” Jane replied sarcastically. “Even if you swapped sides, you’re not to be trusted at all.”

Loki laughed at that one. “Indeed not,” he breathed. “I am here to make you an offer, Jane Foster, one advantageous to us both.”

“Oh really?” Jane scoffed, although a part of her was curious. “Ok, yeah not interested. Bye Loki.”

And with that, she turned to walk away but Loki’s voice caught her up short once more. “Tell me, Jane, did you ever wonder what would have happened had not Thor and his lapdogs been watching the morning you struck me?”

“What?” Jane snapped, spinning round to face him, as he stalked towards her, all levity gone, just cruel purpose and dark strength. “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about-”

“I think you do,” Loki smiled, all teeth, and she swallowed, taking a step back from him. “Tell me, sweetling, how did it make you feel, lying awake at night in your beloved’s arms, and thinking only of me? Of the words I uttered, the look in my eyes as I met your own, and what might have happened had we been alone?”

“You’re delusional!” she spat mockingly, fierce and angry now. Unease pooled in her gut, as she shoved it away, refusing to let his words have any effect on her.

“Try it again, and we’ll see,” he retorted, with a wink as she stared at him. “Tell me, how hard did Thor fight for you?” he asked next, his voice a low, husky sliver of sound on her senses, as she gritted her teeth and turned away, as he stepped up behind her, his body heat so close it was like standing next to a furnace. Which made almost no sense at all, being he was a Frost Giant, but still… “You ended it with him, but he did not come after you, did he? Did not fight for you, did not fight for the thing he professed to love. Perhaps he knew all along, perhaps he sensed it in your eyes…”

Jane was paralysed as she felt his hand curl around her waist, hard against the soft flannel of her shirt, as it slowly, inexorably began to drift down her abdomen…

“You’re a darker creature than you know, Jane Foster, and our adventures together only confirmed that. Perhaps that is why you drew away from my brother, perhaps that is why you are so melancholy? You are of the shadows, he of the light, you are from separate worlds, and even as you yearn for the light, you hate him for not being able to provide what you need most,” he murmured in her ear, his lips brushing her pulse as she felt a reluctant moan well up in her throat, and her eyes widened. “You burn for what you wish you did not want, for the darkness and the flames and the pleasures of which Thor knows nothing. That you burn for me!”

Jane nearly imploded when she felt his hand glide to the juncture of her thighs, slipping into the gap and grasping her hard, rubbing against her soaking wet underwear and jeans, as she gasped. On instinct, she turned and let her fist fly again, aiming for his nose, but he was waiting for it, catching her fist as easily as swatting a fly, and he swung her back against a pillar, pinning her wrist against the stone, his hips jammed between her thighs, as he cruelly held her chin with the other hand. His eyes glittered with wickedness, and he was panting slightly as she struggled and glared at him, her own breathing not much better.

“Very good, Jane,” he purred. “Nearly got me again. Hit a nerve did I?”

“In your dreams!” Jane growled, struggling like a tigress but it barely managed to move him even an inch. He was too strong. “So this is your purpose? Using your strength against me to rape your brother’s ex?”

“Rape? I would never lower myself to that, my lady,” Loki replied silkily. “Not when it is so much more satisfying and amusing to persuade and seduce what is already half-given. You are already mine, Jane Foster.”

“Not in a million years,” she snapped, as he pinned her again, tilting her chin up at a harsher angle, as she shivered and fought not to melt against him. His grip was so strong, unbreakable and irresistible, and it was turning her on, much to her horror, as much as his words were.

“I think not,” Loki replied, leaning in and brushing her lips with his, gently pulling at her lower lip with his teeth as her breathing stuttered, her pulse with it. “You know what would have happened as well as I, had we been alone in that hall on Asgard. You would have struck me and I would have gladly taken my revenge, pinning you against the wall as I…ahhhh, what is the Earth vernacular for this….Ahh, yes. I would have fucked you senseless for your insolence and presumption, and you would have begged for more.”

“You’re delusional,” Jane snapped. Loki just chuckled.

“You say that so often,” he murmured. “Tell a lie enough times and eventually it becomes the truth, no? Not this time, Jane, your body is betraying you to me.”

Jane wriggled and struggled, but she could barely move her arms. Her legs however…she wormed them between Loki’s and jerked her knee upwards, praying that Jotunn anatomy was similar to human males…

Loki grunted with pain and shock, releasing her to slump to one knee, as he stared up at her, panting. Jane slumped against the pillar for a moment, panting. “Guess all men are the same really,” she breathed, already trying to escape, but she was a second too late. Loki grabbed her and slammed her back against the pillar. “Ow! Seriously, stop with all the shoving me around and slamming me into hard objects!”

“Eye for an eye,” he breathed, a little hoarsely, and Jane couldn’t hold back a self-satisfied grin. “You fight to be free, but from what? From me, or from the truth you’re too frightened to hear?”

“Yes to the first, hell no to the second,” Jane growled, frustrated. “What do you want, Loki?”

“You, mine, for one night,” he replied, heatedly, his lips brushing hers with every word. Another reluctant shiver rippled down her spine, as she closed her eyes.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she muttered.

“I can give you more pleasure and show you more than Thor ever could,” he continued, his voice a dark temptation as it dripped into her ears, like molten sin. “He was not born to understand what it is to give as well as take, the maidens of Asgard are not trained to be selfish in their desires. He would have left you wanting and unsatisfied-”

“I am so not discussing my sex life with you!” Jane snapped, opening her eyes with a snarl. “You haven’t got a clue what you’re talking about!”

“You fight to be free but you yearn to be conquered,” Loki continued, cupping her face tightly, forcing her to meet his eyes. “And in that surrender, you desire pleasure. The darkness inside of you demands it. I can easily supply that.”

“You’re a megalomaniacal nut job with daddy issues who tried to kill me, take over my planet, enslaved my closest friend, tried to kill me again, gave me up to an even nuttier bad guy and then only saved me to save your own ass! Where the hell in all that did you figure that I’d ever sleep with you!” she all but screamed at him, as he only smiled darkly.

“And you love it. You crave that danger, that darkness in me, the darkness you are too afraid to acknowledge in yourself. Give into it, Jane, and come with me,” he replied softly, as she stared at him in horror. His grip gentled, and she was spellbound as he lowered his head to hers, brushing her lips in a whisper of a kiss, soft and barely there, but a promise all the same, of more to come. “When you are ready, call for me, and I shall come for you,” he whispered, as her eyes closed. She felt a cold breeze and shivered, opening her eyes to find herself alone once more.

* * *

That night, Jane paced the living room of her small, rented flat and tried to resist the urge to pull her own hair out. Erik was out to dinner with friends, and Darcy was out too, so she was alone for the evening. She needed the quiet and the solitude.

_God, what an asshole! To think he really believed he could just pop out of nowhere in front of her and ask to sleep with him, after all the stunts he’d pulled, and expect her to just jump into his arms….he made her want to scream, and not for all the right reasons_ …

_But they could be_ …her subconscious murmured, and she mentally glared at it. _Shut up!_

She’d contemplated calling Thor, or at least trying to, but a little of Loki’s words struck too close to home and she didn’t really want to see him, even with his nutter of a brother hanging around. She’d thought about calling SHIELD too, but she still trusted them about as far she could throw them. Hell, she’d do it eventually if Loki didn’t leave her alone…

_But do you want him to leave you alone…?_

_I said, shut up!_

She really hated her own head sometimes. With a sigh, she collapsed on her sofa, staring out at the night skyline of London, alive with light and the sounds of a city in darkness. _Just like me…_

The terrifying thing was that Loki’s words had struck a little too close to home, especially about Thor. She’d ended it with him yes, but…she thought he’d at least fight for her a little more, a little harder, considering all they’d been through. Instead, he had just bid her goodbye with a sad smile and sent her off, with barely a word of protest or an attempt to change her mind.

_We’re from separate worlds. Maybe they’re separate for a reason…_

Her own words came back to her, eerily echoed by Loki, and she buried her head in her hands. She’d wanted…what the hell, she didn’t know what she wanted!

_Loki does, though. He can see through all my crap, and he hit it on the head. I want to be free and surrendered, I want to stop being in control but only if I get something back in return. I’m too selfish to just give and not take…_

Like Loki.

Thor had seen that, maybe he’d sensed it from the moment she’d first laid eyes on Loki, her lust swamped by feelings of anger, fear and loathing, and vengeance for Erik, even as some part of her shivered under the loaded gaze he’d speared her with as he’d said _“I like her.”_

_There has to be something else, some other motive. He hates humans, there has to be some other reason why he wants me, than just lust and hurt pride. There has to be…_

_So what if there is? Surrendering to him sexually for one night doesn’t mean you just become a brainless zombie following him wherever he goes. If he’s got something planned, make damn sure it goes wrong! You’re not weak, Jane!_

With a sigh, she soon realised her mind was already made up, arguments and counter-arguments whirling around her head like a whirlpool, but they were all irrelevant. She was going to give in, just for tonight.

* * *

“Loki!” she called softly, not opening her eyes and raising her head, even when she felt that familiar cold wind, and a pair of hands curled over her hers, prying them away from her face.

“Tell me what you want, Jane,” he breathed, so close and yet still so distant. Jane opened her eyes and met his, unblinkingly.

“I want to stop being so in control. I want to be conquered, fucked senseless, until I can barely remember my name. I want you, Loki, but only for one night.”

“Very well, my sweetling,” Loki’s tender look turned to cruel anticipation and heated promise, as he held out his hand. “Come with me.”

Jane took a deep breath, as she took his hand, feeling like she was willingly about to enter Hell and feeling absolutely nothing but relief.

Light obscured her vision, and she knew nothing more.

* * *

When she woke up, it was to the feeling of her head waiting to implode, and the sensation of a supremely comfortable mattress beneath, prompting her to sink into it with a moan of pleasure. Silk rasped over her bare skin, and her eyes snapped open, despite the headache which was quickly fading anyway.

“What the…?” she breathed, sitting up, taking her weight on her elbows, and looking around in wonder.

She was lying on a bed in a room that reminded her of Asgard, with the softly gleaming golden walls, candles burning away in small alcoves set back into the walls. The bed was enormous, stretching well away from her and into the middle of the room, which was cavernous in itself. As she shakily got up, she felt her toes sink into a woven rug, in a deep shade of green that contrasted against the gold of the walls. The bedspread was green too, and felt like silk to her fingers. Knowing Loki, it probably was.

“Where the hell am I?” she whispered to herself, slightly in awe, before hands gripped her shoulders and she was pulled back against a familiar body. Loki.

“One of my many retreats across the Nine Realms,” he murmured in her ear. “Only a few are known to the All-Father and Thor. This is not one of them.”

Translation: so don’t think you can back out of this and call for help. Jane wanted to roll her eyes but delicious shivers were rushing down her spine as her mind began coming up with various images and scenarios of what was going to happen next. “So where are we, exactly?” she asked quietly, turning to meet his gaze. His long hair framed his pale face, the golden candlelight gilding the marble flesh of his bared arms, and partially bared chest, clothed in just a pair of breeches and a sleeveless robe, in earthy tones of green and brown. He was not as well-muscled as Thor, but his muscles were lean and compact, all reined power and sinews, and her mouth started watering against her will.

“We are on a planet which shares the same system as Vanaheim, the Realm of my mother’s people. It is sparsely inhabited and mostly covered by forest. We will not be disturbed,” he told her, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he stepped forward, into her space, as she sucked in a breath. “Do you like my gift?”

At that, Jane realised that her jeans and sweater were gone, as well as everything else, and she was now clothed only in a loose white dress, thin and gauzy, and she was naked beneath. As she looked closer, she realised she could see tiny, minute golden swirls in the fabric that made it shimmer when she moved. “It’s beautiful,” she admitted. “Ok, so let’s set some ground rules here, Loki. Rule One: this never happens again. One night is all you get.”

“As you wish,” Loki murmured with a knowing smirk Jane decided to ignore for the moment. He pulled her forward, twining his arms around her waist, and she gasped as she felt his strong, towering form against her own, including the burgeoning erection pressing into her belly. “Rule Two: you are mine and mine alone tonight. No other will enter your mind, you think of no one else but me. Understand?”

“I understand,” Jane nodded with a swallow around the hard lump in her throat, as her hands rose, seemingly of their own accord, to curl around the lapels of his robe.

“Rule Three: if at any time you wish to stop, you need only say the word,” Loki continued, leaning down so their lips brushed, and Jane frowned through the anticipation making her blood boil. All her fears and doubts were silenced, and she felt oddly at peace with her decision.

“What, like a safe word?” she asked, trying to focus on the task at hand, and not why she might need a safe word. He inclined his head, as she struggled to think through the morass of lust and anticipation rising between them. Had it always been like this, and she’d mistaken it for dislike? Kind of hard not to dislike him, after everything he’d done, both to her and to those she’d loved. “Ok, if I want you to stop, I’ll say ‘home’. Ok?”

“It is satisfactory. Now, enough talk…” Loki growled, leaning his head in once more, and Jane’s pulse leapt.

“Just so you know, this changes nothing. I still hate you,” she breathed, just before his lips made the final conquest, and her eyes were locked in the vivid green of his. She unconsciously leant into him, up on the tips of her toes, as his arms hardened around her waist.  
  
“The feeling is entirely mutual,” Loki’s smirk was cruel and predatory, as Jane decided she’d had enough of his teasing. _Let’s see how he likes this!_

* * *

She lunged the final inch between them, pressing her lips to his and insistently forcing his lips open with hers, gliding her tongue into his mouth. She felt him pause, taken aback, before she was crushed even harder against him, her breasts almost flattened against his chest, his tongue mercilessly dominating hers, trying to out-manoeuvre her into submission, but she wasn’t going to go quietly. His hands grasped tightly at her skin, through the flimsy barrier of fabric between them, and she undulated her body against him, a beckoning as instinctual and as old as Time. She ran her hands into his hair, soft and luxuriant as silk, her body in alt as her mind, for once, slumbered in ecstasy and longing for more. She felt herself being moved back, step by step, and eagerly allowed it, desperate for more. His kisses were addictive, and she imagined that mouth, that silver tongue, on other parts of her body. She felt a furious stab of arousal in her abdomen at the thought.

She felt the edge of the bed behind her thighs, as Loki’s hands ran down her back to curve around her bottom, scooping her up and lifting her to kneel on the bed before she could even gasp. At that change in position, she found she could kiss him better, being nearly on a level with him, but he had other ideas as he broke the hungry communion of their lips to bite and suck his way down her neck. After a moment, Jane certainly had no complaints.

She felt a tugging at her breasts, and realised that he was undoing tiny laces hidden in the fabric, baring her breasts to the cool air, and then his hands were upon her and she gasped, arching her body into his attentions. He ducked his head and began to suckle, and she wanted to die, as her legs trembled and she buried her hands in his hair.

He conjured a haze of desire and pleasure around her senses, heightening them to an excruciating peak even as her conscious mind was dulled, and only the need remained. But not even that stopped her from noticing that the hair under her palms grew longer, the lips suckling the hardened peaks of her breast softer, if not less hungry, the hand smaller, more delicate as they traced the line of her thighs through the silk of her dress, and were those breasts pressed against her midriff?

Her eyes snapped open, to find a feminine version of Loki grinning mischievously up at her from where he’d…she’d just released her breasts, and her hands were still gliding up her thighs. She heard a chuckle, and looked to the side to see Loki there, reclining languidly in a chair, his breeches open as he stroked himself to full arousal, his eyes bright with lust and amusement.

“Loki!”

“Calm, Jane,” the woman currently pressing insistent caresses to the inside of her thighs breathed. “It’s alright, sweetling.”

The Loki in the chair smiled, and it did nothing to calm her. “You know I am capable of doubling myself, sweetling, as well as shape shifting into other forms. It is not difficult to achieve both.”

“But-!?” Jane gasped, as the female Loki’s hand finally achieved its goal, sliding through her still slick folds to find her, pressing hard on the engorged flesh to send a rod of heat and pressure slicing through her, making her gasp.

“She is me, sweetling,” Loki’s male voice called soothingly.

“And I am him,” the woman added. “Just relax, Jane. Or if not, say the word and I will stop.”

Jane was too desperate to even think. Her eyes flashed from one Loki to the other, before she closed her eyes. A part of her whispered this was so wrong, but on the other hand…

“Oh, fuck it!” she hissed, reaching down and lunging for the female Loki’s mouth. Slightly clumsy, she wasn’t used to kissing women after all, Jane’s teeth clicked against hers, before the female Loki readjusted and then Jane was squirming in her arms, finding the act oddly enthralling, as she ran her hands up and down the unfamiliar body against hers, soft breasts in her hands and then the hard bones of her hips. Loki’s hand glided and toyed with her wet folds, as she rolled her hips into her hand, before withdrawing it with a whimper from Jane. She raised both hands to Jane’s breasts, cupping them and caressing tenderly, as Jane shuddered and ached for more, her eyes still closed, as she felt more tugging on the laces of her bodice. She felt the hands leave her breasts and tug her arms down from the double’s shoulders, and she shivered as she felt the light fabric covering her slide away, leaving her totally exposed.

She was suddenly pushed back, and gasped as she hit the bed, her head on a cushion that seemingly appeared from nowhere, and then the female Loki was on her, breasts pressed against hers, hips rolling into hers, legs twining with her own, opening up a whole new plane of pleasure and sensation to Jane as she gasped and wriggled beneath her. Their tongues twined and duelled, her momentary reticence gone as desire waxed, and she needed more. She even forgot the Loki watching them from his chair at the end of the bed.

The female Loki’s lips left hers to trail down her neck, biting at the taut sinews teasingly, before trailing down her breasts, pausing to play only briefly, while Jane whimpered and arched.

The female Loki’s kisses carried on, down over her stomach, rippling with arousal and need, as Jane opened her eyes, suddenly desperate to see, as the female Loki paused and winked mischievously, her lips quirked into a familiar evil smirk. Her eyes darted to the Loki still watching with a smile from the chair, and her jaw firmed.

He was waiting for her to tell him to stop. Not likely.

She raised her hips, unconsciously asking, and the female Loki’s smile widened, as she moved back on the bed, her breasts pressing against Jane’s body in an obscene tease, and then finally, she felt breath against the hot, wet centre between her thighs. She opened them, eagerly, as the female Loki bent her head. Her tongue flicked out, serpent-like, against the swollen flesh she found there, and Jane arched, moaning. With another evil grin, Loki lowered her head fully, and licked her from the bottom to the top of her folds, before gently separating them with her fingers to better taste Jane.

Jane thought she would die from pleasure, as the female Loki teased and toyed with her as she’d toyed with her breasts, and then she arched and flung her hands out to the side in wild abandon, as a finger entered her, curling inwards and pressing against her most sensitive areas. It began to thrust even as she felt Loki suck her engorged flesh into her mouth, feasting and devouring her ardently, her wicked green eyes watching her intently, as the finger was joined by another and she gasped his name. “Loki!”

Suddenly, she was flipped over, onto her front and dragged up onto her knees, her elbows and face pressed into the bedclothes. Trembling with excitement, she shivered when she felt Loki return to the bed, still in his feminine form, and then she looked up to see him still watching her from his chair, and she smiled. All consciousness, all care or self-awareness was gone beyond the sensual, and she revelled in the freedom, as once more the female Loki returned to her wet folds, pressing two fingers into her aching centre. She rocked her hips, riding Loki’s fingers, as her tongue teased and drew letters on the swollen flesh in her mouth, before she froze as suddenly another hand rose to the tight entrance between her buttocks. It played, cold and slick with some kind of lubrication, and Jane’s breath stuck in her throat.

She met Loki’s eyes, who no longer looked amused but watched her intently, and her body nearly exploded with anticipation as the tip of one finger penetrated her there, sliding in to the first knuckle, as Jane shuddered and gasped. She held his gaze determinedly, as the pressure in her body increased, as a third finger was inserted into her core, and a second between her buttocks. They grazed something inside of her, a bundle of nerves she’d never considered before, and she gasped in pleasure. She’d never thought she’d like anal but this wasn’t so bad. Uncomfortable at first, but if her partner knew what they were doing, as Loki patently did, then...

But it still wasn’t enough, and even as her orgasm washed over her, she sensed there was more to discover, more to come, as the male Loki left his chair to kneel before her, even as the female double underneath her sucked and thrust her through her orgasm until she was left shaking and empty, in both entrances, as the double dissipated into nothingness.

“Tonight, I will claim you entirely, Jane Foster. Your lovely mouth,” Loki breathed, taking it briefly, urgently, as Jane struggled to keep up with him, her body wrung out. “Your wet, aching little centre and the untouched place between your buttocks. All will be mine tonight, unless you say the word, my dearest Jane…”

“No chance,” she managed to breathe out, as he smiled, a little dangerously, as a tiny voice in the back of Jane’s head started whispering that this might not be such a good idea. But still, she said nothing.

Her need was far greater than her fear.

“Then you will do exactly as I say, when I say,” he whispered, as Jane nodded. She felt empty and aching, wanting him to fill her up, all of her. She was too addled by desire to think of the how, just that she wanted it, wanted him now.

“Then undress me, my little slave. And be quick about it lest I grow impatient and decide to punish you for your laziness,” he told her in a biting growl, as she scrambled up onto her knees and reached for his robe. She pulled it down his arms, revealing the toned musculature of his chest and abdomen to her touch. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling a surge of satisfaction when he shuddered at her touch, down to the open breeches and the erection waiting for her. She pushed the tight leather down his hips, taking the opportunity to reach down as far as she could until the leather fell, and then draw her hands back up, slowly, scoring his skin with her nails.

_Well, this is certainly a new side of me…_

The thought flashed through her, as Loki growled, taking hold of her hands and drawing her upright, pressing his lips to hers ravenously, releasing her wrists to glide them into her already well mussed hair, as Jane moaned and pressed herself into him. His hands glided from her hair, down her neck and shoulders, lingering over her breasts as she gasped with delight as his harder, masculine hands caressed and pinched her ruthlessly, before one trailed down to the juncture of her thighs, while the other slid down her back to her buttocks. Loki broke the kiss to press his fingers into her, both at once, as Jane gasped and arched her back in ecstasy.

“Still so wet, so slick, for me,” he growled against her neck, biting gently beneath her chin. “So open, and only for me. If only your precious Thor could see you now…”

Jane dropped one hand to his erection and grasped it firmly, if a little awkwardly. It had been a long time since she’d done this, and she was a little rusty, but it seemed Loki liked it, if the gasp and the leashed growl in the back of his throat was anything to go by. _That was for the slave comment and the Thor comment…_

“And look at you, so-called God of Mischief,” she hissed right back at him, smiling felinely, filled with a glorious confidence as her control ebbed and disappeared entirely. Submissive she might be tonight, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to make it easy for him. “Almost undone at the touch of a mere mortal,” she teased him, tightening her fist and releasing him only to lightly score her nails down the underside of his shaft. A burst of laughter escaped from him and his eyes glittered.

“And here we are. Look at us both, a match made in Hel,” he retorted, and she glared at him. With another wicked smile, he lunged for her mouth and kissed her heatedly, tumbling her back onto the bed, pinned beneath him. His hips rocked into hers, and between her thighs his arousal slipped through her swollen, wet folds in a merciless tease. Jane dug her nails into his back, arched into his kiss, as he rolled onto his back and moved her further down his body, so she hovered over his shaft. Taken aback, Jane hesitated as Loki’s hands fell to her hips, moving her over him as she gasped and took over the rhythm herself, driving her hips down as she undulated them, teasing both of them into near insanity. “Now, Jane,” he rasped, and she lifted her hips, guiding him between her thighs until she could sink down onto him with a sigh of relief. He pressed in, long and hard, and she gasped, drawing in a shuddering breath as she settled onto him, and stilled. His hands gripped her hips again and moved her, rocking her on him as she gritted her teeth, as her muscles slowly became used to his size, and then the discomfort turned to pleasure, as he flexed and rolled inside of her, not quite thrusting but gliding into her smoothly. Eventually, his hands left her to control their rhythm, rising to play with her breasts as she closed her eyes and just focussed on the pleasure.

But it still wasn’t enough. She wanted more, to her internal surprise, as one of Loki’s hands left her breasts to trail across her back to her backside, sliding in and finding the entrance still stretched by their earlier play, and he slid his fingers inside, widening and preparing her as she gasped and rocked back into him, the burn of pain only adding to the pleasure.

“Are you ready for more?” he asked huskily, and she nodded, urgently. She felt a flare of cold against her back and shivered in anticipation, as two hands took hold of her hips, and she sensed a double of Loki leaning in close to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his dark hair tickling her shoulder, as a pair of lips hungrily marked the nape of her neck. The Loki beneath her guided her down until she was lying atop him, his body still hot and hard between her legs, and she shook as the fingers within her retreated, and she felt something hard and slick nudge into her opening. Her breath strangled in her lungs, as he gently, slowly, slipped deeper inside of her, the pressure within her building to a new peak, a new gamut of sensation: burning pain, intoxicating pleasure and a fullness she’d never experienced before.

“Breathe, sweetling. The discomfort will pass,” Loki breathed beneath her, as hands shifted and glided over her body, the Loki underneath her gripping her hips as the Loki behind her slid his hand up and over her breast to grip her shoulder, while the other played with the neglected flesh at the juncture of her thighs. She gasped and arched like a cat stretching in the sun as they both withdrew slightly and then returned, thrusting into her slowly if gently, and she smiled blissfully. Yes, this was what she needed. Giving her complete surrender, but receiving so much more in return, her body ravaged and worshipped utterly.

Even by him. Especially by him, that mad, unfathomable creature that plagued her dreams and thoughts at night for weeks, and now here he was, both beneath and behind her, thrusting into her from both sides of her body. The shallow strokes did not satisfy, and the word burst from her lips. “More! Please, Loki, more!”

“As you wish, sweetling,” he growled, above her, below her, she didn’t care as she floated in a bliss-filled haze of pleasure and lust. Her arousal was peaking and she desperately needed more. The aching fullness behind her stayed shallow and rolling, careful not to tear her untested flesh, but as the Loki at her back withdrew, the one beneath her suddenly grasped her hips and pounded into her and she screamed. Working in tandem, the two Lokis worked up a harder, faster rhythm as she writhed and arched between them, trapped, held immobile by their strength.

Yet, she’d never felt safer. Despite everything, despite all she’d known and experienced at Loki’s hands during their travels together, she trusted him with her body. She trusted him to stop if she just used the safe word. And she didn’t want to.

A hand dragged at her chin, forcing her head back and around to meet hard, hungry lips, and she kissed back frantically, sliding her tongue along and over his until he released her and another hand pulled her back down to the Loki lying beneath her and pounding into her aching centre, stroking her most sensitive points with every thrust, and she kissed him ardently, running her hands through his hair.

“I believe you said something about claiming my mouth too?” she breathed, gasping as the Loki behind her jolted her forward, a small scream leaving her lips as it moved Loki’s shaft within her, nudging against her womb. Loki stared at her, and then laughed.

He waved a hand next to her hip, and with a flare of golden light and cold, another double appeared beside them, kneeling at face level for Jane, naked and aroused. Her mouth watered as she eyed his erection and she eagerly lowered her mouth to it, dragging her tongue up the underside, taking one hand from the bed to play with his balls, as the double groaned and Loki gasped. “Can you feel what they feel?” Jane asked, before she dragged her tongue up to the tip of his erection.

“When I wish it,” Loki growled, his hips jack-hammering into her now, and she could feel her orgasm building. Coherent thought at last dissolved, and Jane lowered her head back to her task once more, opening her mouth and taking him into her wet cavern. He was long and she had no intention of choking herself, and when she felt his hand in her hair, she thought for one moment he’d force himself deeper into her mouth, but no, he just seemed content to hold and caress her hair, as she worked her tongue over him, her hands pumping the base while between her thighs and at her back, she was being fucked from both sides.

It was almost too much, the sensitivity of her skin as it was chafed by the hair-dusted legs between hers, the cool silk of the bedclothes, the hard muscles against her back and her breasts, and the hot, hard erections invading her every opening, driving her into ecstasy, her legs shaking and her rhythm faltering as oblivion beckoned. Determinedly, even as the first waves of orgasm washed over her, she inhaled deeply and took him as deep as he would go into her mouth, careful not to trigger her gag reflex, and he spasmed in her mouth with a warning cry. She swallowed it with a slight grimace but it wasn’t as bad as she’d been expecting. Salty but not as bitter as she’d thought.

The double disappeared, and a pair of hands grasped her face, bringing her to look down on the Loki beneath her, as they thrust into her, a savage claiming now, as she cried out and screamed his name, her entire body shaking with satiation. He came not a moment later, the double at her back disappearing as the one beneath her clutched her tightly, leaving red marks blossoming across her skin as he pulled her lips down to his.

Silence fell, broken only by their soft panting, and Jane lay atop him, boneless and limp, feeling stretched and empty but sated after their play, with the trickle of cooling, viscous liquid down her thighs and backside, as Loki withdrew from her and shifted her to his side, clasping her to him as she rested her head on his chest.

“Well….wow,” she finally gasped, and Loki chuckled.

“Wow indeed,” he breathed, teasingly, and she rolled her eyes. Her body felt deliciously achy and exhausted, and sleep seemed like a good idea. Loki’s next words roused her for a few moments longer. “I think I shall have to break our first rule often. Just a warning, Jane.”

“We’re not doing this again. Not ever,” she replied firmly, but inside of her a new voice leapt up and shouted _no_!

Loki chuckled. “When you wake up, you may feel differently. You’ll be calling for me within a week.”

“Arrogant bastard!” Jane tried to sit up, but Loki clasped her waist and pulled her back down to his side, even as she fought him. “One time, Loki! That’s your lot!”

“Ahh, but is it yours?” he purred mischievously, as Jane stared at him, panting and angry. He just chuckled. “We’ll see, my Jane. We’ll see.”

* * *

When Jane woke up, she woke up alone in her flat, the only signs she hadn’t been dreaming the pattern of marks and bruises across her body and the glow in her eyes.

She tried to put him out of her mind, tried to fight back the temptation, as her body cried out for more. Everyone noticed how much she was glowing, and even the memory warmed her when her head was too tired to throw recriminations and snide little asides at her.

She tried to remember everything he’d ever said and done to her, non-sexual of course, but even that seemed to add to the spice of the temptation. Here was a creature that had despised her and hated her, sought to use her for his own ends and now, he’d fucked her and promised more. All she had to do was say. She had the power.

The power was hers. She might need him, but from the one night she’d gleaned, and knew with utter surety, he definitely needed her. Much as he might hate it, and her, and she him.

So when she went back to her flat one night after work, to find him there in her living room, looking oddly uncertain and hiding it poorly, she’d locked the door, dropped her bag and simply stepped into his arms.

Love and hate are close bedfellows after all, and who’s to say what would happen? Jane couldn’t wait to find out. _So much for rebound sex…_

And so began the most fucked up love story in the history of love stories. From enemies to lovers and back again, and back once more, and if anyone didn’t like it, and for all Jane cared, they could go screw themselves. Her choice, her life, and she was finally done letting Fate play damsel in distress with her.

Time to play.


End file.
